Level Zer0
by Brigitte-n-Skyler
Summary: America and his friends are sucked into a video game by an unknown malevolent force they only know as Laevis!
1. Prologue: Let the Game Begin

**Welcome to the prologue of Level Zer0.**  
><strong>I bet the first person who finds this is gonna think that Skyler and I are smoking something. X'D<strong>  
><strong>also, about Georgi, he belongs to me (Brigitte). You can see drawings of Giorgi all over my dA (my username is PrussianChain). If anyone is caught copying Giorgi, you will be hunted down by myself and Skyler, then forced to listen to Nickleback and Rebecca Black… at the same time!<strong>  
><strong>This story was inspired by roller skating, TRON Legacy, and Spy Kids 3D. <strong>

* * *

><p>The blonde had been lying in bed, content with snoozing all day as his phone rang endlessly. He didn't feel like picking it up, nor did he remember why or who was calling him till he actually answered.<br>"You're late, wanker."  
>"Oh shit, really! The meeting was today?" he replied sleepily rubbing his face to wake himself.<br>Yes, he had overslept but it didn't mean anything at the moment as he dressed quickly and made his way out to his car before putting the phone back to his ear.  
>"Ask him if he's bringing that game-!" a voice stressed from the background, easily recognizable as Alfred's good friend and 'little buddy', Giorgi Bagrationi, the personification of the Republic of Georgia. Alfred F. Jones himself was the United State of America, the person on the other end of the receiver was his surrogate father, Arthur Kirkland, whom was the United Kingdom but usually called England by mistake. Two new voices chimed from the background:<br>"Is he here yet, veeee!~"  
>"Please, settle down, Feliciano-kun. It's only a game, though I am eager to play myself."<br>Alfred chuckled into the phone before telling Arthur to inform his friend, plus the two others that he had the game as the spoke. (The other two being Matthew Williams and Francis Bonnefoy who represented Canada and France respectively.)  
>As he pulled up to the meeting place, he grinned hoping out of the car to meet his friends and fellow countries, he never heard the hissing voice from the black disk case he carried purr the words:<br>_**Let the games begin.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Business End of This Disc

Alfred jumped out of his seat after the meeting ended; it was nothing more than their usual yelling at each other. He was ready to get the party going with this game and the meeting had only made him angsty.

"Yo, Giorgi!" the blonde hollered as he ran up excitedly to the younger country.

The charcoal haired boy turned around and gave a wide grin to his friend, "You got it?" Alfred nodded curtly and locked his eyes with Giorgi's own hazel green ones, "Yeah! Where's everyone else?" Almost right after that was said, a loud squeal sounded from across the room.

Alfred and Giorgi whipped around quickly, only for them to have their friend, Feliciano, face right in theirs. Wincing back a bit in surprise, Alfred gave and awkward smile and greeted him.

"Woah, hey dude calm down and back up a bit. Guys got to have his space." Feliciano took a step back, and bounced up and down happily, "Veeee~ I'm so excited to play this new game! When do we get to play it Alfred?" The blonde laughed at his friend and replied, "As soon as the others show up!"

Not long after Kiku had made his way to the group.  
>"Konnichiwa friends~," He greeted kindly, "I'm rooking forward to our game tonight." Alfred's excitement grew now that most of his friends where here and he was eager to give the game out, but he took a second look and counted under his breath.<br>"One…two….four…Hey…we're missing someone?" Giorgi looked up at his bestie confused, "Are you sure…There's five of us." The blonde nodded, and Feliciano let out a groan of impatience.  
>"Oh! I hope we fi-"<br>A softer, more quite voice sounded out next to Alfred.  
>"G-guys I've been here the whole time…" Everyone looked over at the voice to find Al's younger brother, Matthew. The American looked down at him apologetically and put his arm around the other blonde. "Oh… Sorry bro." Matthew smiled slightly accepting his brother apology immediately, though on the inside he was mad at them forgetting.<p>

"Okay! Now that everyone's here!" He yelled excitedly, before passing out copies of the game to all his friends. "Make sure you call me before you get on!" Alfred smiled and exchanged goodbyes with all his friends, and waved as they headed home. "Oh, this is gonna be great!" the blonde mumbled to himself before heading for the door only to be stopped by someone.

"Ah, bonjour Alfred! Arthur and I overheard you all talking about some kind of game." Said the easily recognizable voice of Francis. He turned to meet the French man, who had a nice wide grin on his face.  
>"Oh! Yeah! This awesome new game came out! It's got all these great reviews so I told everyone about it and we all pre-ordered it, why?" Alfred asked. The older country laughed and put his arm around Alfred.<br>"I ask because I noticed my Matthieu was receiving a copy. And if he's going to play I would like to join! It would be a magnificent bonding experience, and I do miss him." Francis replied with puppy eyes. Alfred rolled his eyes not falling for the trick, "Yea' whatever… I'm sure this has something to do with chicks one way or another, but here, I've got an extra copy if you want it." the blonde said handing the other the extra copy. The French man chucked patting Alfred on the shoulder, "This has nothing to do with women, mon petite, after all you know my heart belongs to Jeanne."  
>"Shut up about your dead girlfriend, dude."<br>The American huffed before shoving Francis' hand off his shoulder, Giorgi was giving the Frenchman a glowering look. Francis raised an eyebrow with curiosity but only received a break in eye contact as the Eurasian country walked out the door on his way home. He was followed by the others in returning home as Alfred cleaned up the meeting room, he would have to do it one way or another at some point in time. So why not now? No cleaning would hinder his game time!

-  
>Alfred sped through the cleaning, trying to get it done as fast as possible. He wanted to play this game NOW, and didn't want to delay play time for it later with procrastinating. The only mess really proving to take long was his mess of food wrappers, and empty cups. "Geez, now I know what it's like for the other to have to clean up." the blonde groaned after inspecting the, now clean, meeting room.<p>

Everything was going fine except for one thing, where was the game? "I could've sworn I left it on the table..?" Alfred mumbled to himself, confused. The nation looked around the room, under chairs, and under the table but couldn't find it anywhere! He wandered around to the other rooms, checking to see if he might have left it in one of them. Still, to no avail, he couldn't find it. Disappointed and irritated, the American walked back into the main room. Alfred titled his head off to the side a bit in disbelief at what he saw. The game case was sitting right on the table exactly where he had left it before.

Chills ran up the man's spine as thoughts about supernatural things started floating around his mind. He spoke loudly, "Yeaaah, okay I'm leaving!" He grabbed the game and quickly made his way out of the empty building, glancing over his shoulder every now and then. When Alfred finally got to his car, and realized he left his keys in the building, the blonde banged his head on the car a couple times. "Welp, gotta go back," the man sighed and looked at the game he was hold in his hand "And I'm taking you with me too. Don't want any more of that disappearing crap."

He moved quickly back inside, wanting to get this over with and didn't want any more creepy disturbances. Remembering as soon as he would get home, he would be able to play filled him up with a bit more eagerness. Finally getting back into the room and grabbing his keys off the table, he looked around to nothing more than the usual. "Heh. Maybe I just over looked it last time! Ha! Why would anything like, a ghost or some shit like that wanna be in here movie' stuff around anyways?" As Alfred headed back out, he dropped both his keys and the game.

"Ow!" He yelped, feeling as if his hand, that had been holding everything, had just been stabbed. The American muttered curses under his breath, and balled his hurting hand into a fist. It wore off after a few minutes, but left him again wary of the building he was in. Quickly grabbing his stuff, Alfred dashed back out to his car. He practically jumped inside, before buckling up, turning the radio on, and leaving. Under the loud radio Alfred wasn't able to hear the growling sound coming from his game.

"Let the game begin!"


End file.
